A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of first aid pens, more specifically, a first aid auto-injector pen having separate compartments that mix contents immediately prior to intravenous or intramuscular injection.
Self-service auto-injecting pens have been around for quite some time. This is especially true where the pen is directed to injection of insulin for a diabetic patient or as an epinephrine pen (“EpiPen”) for injection of adrenaline for someone who is experiencing anaphylaxis due to a severe allergic reaction. These devices are life saving and provide freedom to people suffering from a plurality of different ailments.
However, the auto-injecting pens usually include a single compartment that is filled with a liquid medicine that is simply injected intravenously or intramuscularly via a hypodermic not provide the ability to inject a solution that is comprised of at least two different components, which are mixed only prior to intravenous or intramuscular injection. The ability to mix components together immediately prior to injection enables the resultant medicine to have a longer shelf life in that the two components are suspended in an inert state for an indefinite period of time, and would otherwise become less effective and expire if pre-mixed and stored in an auto-injector pen for a number of years. What is needed is an auto-injecting pen that includes multiple compartments that are sealed off from one another, and which are compromised and depleted into a mixing chamber whereby the components are able to mix together prior to injection.
The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing an auto-injecting pen that includes multiple compartments, which mix the components stored therein prior to injection.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an auto-injector pen that includes a pressure cap that can retract to expose a hypodermic needle that is in fluid communication with a mixing chamber; wherein the auto-injector pen includes a first compartment that is situated above a second compartment, and which are sealed from one another via a membrane; whereupon puncturing of said membrane, the contents of said first compartment descend into the second compartment in order to mix the two components together prior to intravenous or intramuscular injection via the hypodermic needle; wherein the second compartment may include a powdered or dry component that constitutes the mixing chamber upon delivery of the contents of the first compartment; wherein the first compartment includes a slideable member that is pushed downwardly to puncture or otherwise break the membrane; wherein a retraction spring retracts the hypodermic needle upwardly after use as a safety measure; wherein a release button provided on an exterior surface enables the mixed contents of the mixing chamber pass into the hypodermic needle during the administration of the injection.
The Banik patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0257604) discloses an additive force device for a drug delivery pen for intradermal medication injection. However, the delivery pen does not provide for multi-compartmented contents that are separated by a membrane that enables mixing prior to injection.
The Lesch, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,335) discloses a jet injector that includes a pre-filled syringe that has an injection-assisting needle and an energy source configured for biasing the plunger to produce an injecting pressure. Again, the jet injector does not provide a means for mixing two components together immediately preceding injection.
The MacLean patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,254) discloses a spring-driven adjustable oral syringe. However, the syringe is not an auto-injecting pen that enables mixing of two or more components immediately prior of injection.
The Langley et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,370) discloses a drive mechanism for an injection device in which piston means are selectively driven to expel medicament from within a medicament cartridge. Again, no ability to mix components forming a medicine immediately preceding injection.
The Streit et al. patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0137798) discloses a spring arrangement for an injection device. Again, no ability to mix components forming a medicine immediately preceding injection.
The Dacquay et al. patent application Publication U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0097390) discloses a spring actuated drug delivery system. Again, no ability to mix components forming a medicine immediately preceding injection.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an auto-injector pen that includes a pressure cap that can retract to expose a hypodermic needle that is in fluid communication with a mixing chamber; wherein the auto-injector pen includes a first compartment that is situated above a second compartment, and which are sealed from one another via a membrane; whereupon puncturing of said membrane, the contents of said first compartment descend into the second compartment in order to mix the two components together prior to intravenous or intramuscular injection via the hypodermic needle; wherein the second compartment may include a powdered or dry component that constitutes the mixing chamber upon delivery of the contents of the first compartment; wherein the first compartment includes a slideable member that is pushed downwardly to puncture or otherwise break the membrane; wherein a retraction spring retracts the hypodermic needle upwardly after use as a safety measure; wherein a release button provided on an exterior surface enables the mixed contents of the mixing chamber pass into the hypodermic needle during the administration of the injection. In this regard, the first aid pen having separate compartments departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.